Korath
Xtheoryx is a piece of shit. Korath 1.png|Level 1 Korath 2..png|Level 2 Korath 3.png|Level 3 Korath 4.png|Level 4 Korath-5.PNG|Level 5 Korath L6.png|Level 6 General Information Korath, Moloch's favorite pet is on a rampage for Putty. Players were first able to capture him, starting on March 22nd at 12 PST until March 26th 12 PST during the Monster Madness event. To obtain Korath, players would have to take over several Outposts until the progress bar at the bottom reaches 100% and a notification appears telling you that you have captured Korath. Korath boats high stats on both offence and defense; he is able to hit air monsters with his ability Breath of Fire, and hit multiple targets with Fists of Doom. However, Korath does not have stats that are higher than any of the other 3 champions' main stats (e.g. Gorgo has 250000 HP, but Korath has 179000. Drull has 9600 attack, but Korath has 7500 attack). Even though Korath has lower main stats, Korath can defeat each of the 3 champions in a 1 vs 1 fight when he has Breath of Fire to attack Fomor. Note:' The event has already ended, but Kixeye will re-release the champion to everyone, just to make it fair for low levels. The date is still unclear as of now. Abilities '''''Burn This ability is similar to a Fang's Venom ability which is the ability to burn other monsters in battle, dealing damage over time for a long period even after Korath retreats. Korath's burn ability can be used to kill much higher level champions, even at level 1. A good strategy is to attack the enemy champion by only sending in Korath. As soon as Burn activates, allow your Korath to retreat and wait for the enemy champion to run out of health (it will not completely run out, it will stop at 10 HP or so). Then you could easily take out the enemy champion with a simple unit such as Pokey. This trick works on all champions of all levels (including Fomor, even though it's flying). ''Breath of Fire Requires 200% completed Monster Madness Bar. Korath must reach level 4 before it can use this ability. Allows Korath to attack flying monsters with fireballs, similar to the ones Teratorns shoot, but larger (like the ones Magma Tower shoots). Fireballs deal 950 damage when Korath is at level 4 and retains the Burn effect. Also this move does not have AoE (Area of Effect). However, having this ability doesn't make Korath a ranged attacker; he will not attack ground monsters with fireballs. He will retain his Burn effect when attacking with this ability. When Korath attacks with this ability, he will have decreased damage. Fists of Doom'' Requires 300% completed Monster Madness Bar. Korath must reach level 5 before it can use this ability. Allows Korath to hit the ground with his front feet, causing an earthquake that is similar to a Quake Tower, dealing damage equal to his attack hitting all targets within range for the same damage (e.g. 4 targets, 6500 attack. The stomp will do 6500 damage to each 4 of the targets, doing a total of 26000 damage). However, this will not make Korath attack only by stomping. He will alternate between normal attacks and a stomp (e.g. attack, attack, attack, stomp, attack, attack, attack, stomp and so on). If any building holding resources is destroyed with this attack, you won't be able to loot any resources from it. Statistics Feeding (Estimated) Korath's meals are based on monsters from Inferno. Trivia *Korath is the first limited-time Inferno Champion to be introduced during Monster Madness, with 4 days limit of capturing it. This includes its abilities. Korath will be released to the public later on, and with its abilities. (This is true, it was found in the KIXEYE Backyard Monsters Database) * Despite it being from Inferno, it is raised in the Champion Cage on the Overworld. *Like Fomor and Gorgo, Korath gains his armor at Level 4. *Even though it is said to be wreaking havoc on outposts for Putty, you don't need Putty to capture it (except the one for taking over Outposts). *A level 5 Korath can destroy a level 6 Crabatron in one hit. *A level 6 Korath can destroy a Dreadnaut Tribe on his own. When he is level 6 with 3 bonuses, he can destroy about 70% an entire Kozu Tribe on his own. *When Korath is at least level 4 with at least Breath of Fire ability unlocked, he is able to kill all 3 of the champions of his own level or lower in a one on one battle.This has been mathematically calculated and confirmed. *Korath is so far the strongest Champion Monster. *If Korath uses Fists of Doom near an enemy Housing, all monsters in it that are within range of the quake will get killed. The Housing will also take some damage. *Korath is the only monster/champion to have reduced damage with it's special ability (Breath of Fire). *Korath (Level 1) Burn can help it to kill a Korath (Level 3) even if the Korath (Level 3) has all the abilities. *Korath Burn ability can still kill a champion, even if the champion is 10 mill puttied. *A level 3 Korath can destroy a Legionnaire Tribe on his own. *A level 6 Korath takes by far the longest time to heal from 0 than any other champion, even though it has lesser HP than Gorgo (who takes only 1-2 days at the average to heal from 0 despite having higher amounts of HP). References - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ui5i7u9ZI Kixeye's video on the release of Korath. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Inferno Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters